Broken Wings (Mr. Mister song)
| Recorded = November 1984 | Genre = | Length = |4:43 |4:30 }} | Label = RCA | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "Hunters of the Night" (1984) | This single = "Broken Wings" (1985) | Next single = "Kyrie" (1985) | Misc = }} }} "Broken Wings" is a 1985 song recorded by American pop rock band Mr. Mister. It was released in September 1985 as the lead single from their second album Welcome to the Real World. The song peaked at number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in December 1985, where it remained for two weeks. It was released as the band was just about to embark on a US tour opening for Tina Turner. The song peaked at number four in the United Kingdom, the highest chart position the group ever achieved in Britain. "Broken Wings" became the first of two consecutive number ones of the band on the American charts, the other chart-topper being "Kyrie". Background and music The ballad was co-written with lyricist John Lang, who was inspired by a book called Broken Wings.Notes on Broken Wings - from Mr. Mister fansite The song is a mix of synth, digitally delayed guitar, bass and drums. The song's hissing intro was an effect created by the sound of a crash cymbal played in reverse. Music video The music video for "Broken Wings" was directed by Oley Sassone and filmed in black-and-white.MVdbase entry - music video details It features lead vocalist/bassist Richard Page driving through the desert in a classic Ford Thunderbird, the first allusion to birds. There is a scene where Page is sitting in a church when a Harris's Hawk flies in through the window and lands next to him on the pew and they exchange a gaze. The full band is also featured in performance scenes. Also appearing in the video are an unknown man and woman dancing tango. They are only shown from the waist down. At the end of the video Page is seen next to the Thunderbird with the vehicle's hood open, symbolizing broken wings. Track listing ;7" Single #"Broken Wings" (single edit) - 4:29 #"Uniform of Youth" - 4:25 ;12" Maxi Single #"Broken Wings" (album version) - 5:45 #"Uniform of Youth" - 4:25 #"Welcome to the Real World" - 4:18 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Covers appears in the video]] *In 1986, it was covered by Rodney Franklin on his album It Takes Two. *In 1992, Prince's ex-wife Mayte covered the song, with backing vocals by her older sister Janíce García. Her version wasn't included on her album Child of the Sun. *In 1992, short-lived British duo Network released a cover which reached No. 46 on the UK Singles Chart.Official Chart archive - Network *In 1995, it was covered by John Tesh on his album Sax By the Fire. *In 2001, a sample was used by Tupac Shakur for the song entitled "Until The End Of Time (Broken Wings)" on the posthumous album ''Until the End of Time''. *In 2004, Richard Cheese performed this live in Las Vegas on his album I'd Like a Virgin. *In 2006, it was covered by Clay Aiken on his album A Thousand Different Ways. *In 2007, it was covered by The Panic Division on their album Songs from the Glasshouse. *In 2007, it was covered by Northern Kings on their album Reborn. *In 2010, Jason Donovan recorded a cover version of "Broken Wings" for his 1980s covers album Soundtrack of the 80s. References External links * * Category:1985 singles Category:1985 songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Black-and-white music videos Category:Mr. Mister songs Category:Rock ballads Category:RCA Records singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Richard Page (musician) Category:Songs written by Steve George (keyboardist)